


Run boy run

by kookyjiin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Futaba Sakura, Morgana and Akira have a heart to heart, Persona 5 Spoilers, mentions of ryuji, post interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: "Tomorrow is another day, you won't have to hide away."Akira's been spacey since he came back from the police station.Morgana decides to sit him down and have a heart to heart about letting people in, that the phantom thieves are always there for him.No matter what.





	Run boy run

Akira was the bed rock of his group of friends.   
Akira was the glue that held them all together, he bought them together like a magnet, and now was the very foundation of their group.   
He didn’t speak too much, Ryuji had tried at the start of their friendship to get more than a couple of words out of him, but they all soon learnt that Akira liked to keep to himself. 

Sometimes the group wondered what went on through Akira’s head; Morgana was especially curious.   
He saw the most of Akira, from waking to sleeping, the cat and boy were together at all times.   
Morgana had seen, or rather heard, some of Akira’s lowest moments that Morgana was sure Akira would rather forget. Morgana sometimes wondered if Akira was hiding something deeper, if he was struggling with himself or if he really just was shy or quiet.   
Morgana couldn’t put his paw on it yet, but Akira was certainly unique, or rather just lucky.   
So on Tuesday as rain was pouring beyond the door outside, Morgana thought nothing of it when Akira settled behind the counter to make some coffee for himself. 

Crash. 

“Shit.” 

Morgana opened an eye to the frizzy haired teen.   
“What was that?” He asked stretching out his paws to stand up.   
“Dropped the mug.”   
“That’s the second one this week.” Morgana purred, “hope you’re not getting clumsy.”   
“Least I can hold a cup.” Akira grumbled grabbing the broom.   
“Hey!” Morgana cried leaping up to stare offended at Akira now. “But seriously Akira, is everything okay? You’ve been dropping stuff all week.”   
Akira gave a jerk of his head chucking the broken cup into the bin, he’d have to offer to Boss to get him another one or two… Or three more just in case. 

“Morgana just leave it.” Akira grumbled pushing his glasses higher up his nose. “Just a rough week, that’s all, I’m sure even cats get rough week.”   
Morgana grumbled glaring as best a cat can at Akira, and as much as Morgana knew that Akira wanted to drop the subject Morgana was not going to let him.   
The boy had kept too much in his head and Morgana was determined to find out what was plaguing his leader now. 

“Listen Akira.” Morgana started slowly flicking his tail, “I just want you to know that if you need to talk, I’m here, I mean you listen to me going on about being human and what not. You can do that to me if you need too.” Morgana purred a little watching Akira’s still form. “I know being dead is hard, but we can call the guys here if we need too-“   
“It’s not being dead.” Akira said cutting him off. “It’s…”   
Akira sighed rubbing at his glasses now as if in conflict with himself, a hand tugged at his hair, then he played with his sleeve. 

“Being dead isn’t the hard part.” Akira finally started, “it’s everything that’s coming with it. My head feels like its stuffed full of cotton wool, or maybe that someone’s got a hammer and is just repeatedly hitting it against my skull. Then there’s the pain that just seems to be everywhere…” Akira gestured vaguely at himself, “and not just the injuries from the police room either. It’s like… A tired ache in my bones… That’s not saying everything else doesn’t hurt, it does, but this is a different kind of hurt.”   
“Like a mental hurt?”   
“Sort of.” 

“And what about the police wounds now?” Morgana asked watching Akira through tired, sad eyes.   
“Still hurt.” Akira said waving a hand to dismiss him, “my ribs more than anything and my leg… Going to the palace is really pushing it.”   
Morgana nodded and he knew it, he’d seen Joker trying to be his graceful self ripping masks off, but he’d stumble and stagger more than once hissing through his teeth holding his injured leg.   
“Got to keep going though.” Akira said putting down the dish cloth and turning to the cat, “the world won’t save itself.” 

“And who’s going to save you?” Morgana asked. 

The cat looked at the boy, and the boy looked at him.   
Akira gave a small smile which the cat returned to him eventually, a mutual understanding forming behind them.   
“Don’t shut us out again Akira.” Morgana purred, “the others want to help too, so let us help. We can help you if you want us too, you just have to let us know, you just have to let us in Akira… Don’t shut us out.”   
Akira nodded, and Morgana was convinced, but he would take it, one small step toward chipping away at Akira’s shy demeanour. 

“Alright.”   
Akira sighed offering his arms to the cat who gladly accepted it allowing the teen to carry him up to their attic bedroom.   
“Let’s get some sleep.” Morgana said automatically.   
“How did I guess you was gonna say that?” Akira grumbled tossing the cat onto the bed. 

“the others want to help too, so let us help. We can help you if you want us too, you just have to let us know, you just have to let us in Akira… Don’t shut us out.”   
Futaba smiled to herself a little removing her headphones to tap away on the keyboard.   
“We’ll help you Akira.” She smiled, “you saved my life, now let me save yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I think most people were peeved at how the game brushed over Akira coming back from the police station like 'oh hi whaddup almost died but im good.'   
> I mean, it's given birth to some beautiful fan fictions of hurt and comfort so ... win lose. 
> 
> Anyway.   
> Inspired by some cute hurt comfort fan fictions of Persona 5, but I decided to get Morgana to be the one to talk to Akira, I just always thought Morgana would have seen Akira low and high points; wouldnt he be the best to try and coax him to open up?   
> anyway. Here it is with open ending.


End file.
